My Girl
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: When Pony asked a question about love and Darry gives him a big secret to keep.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Darry's POV

My girl, Lisa. She's quiet but can be brought out of her shell by Two Bit. Lisa Heath, like the choclate bar. When Two Bit was cracking on her name she'd kiss me and say "I'm as sweet as one." I'd just nod wanting her to kiss me again. She works at the book shop and brings any extra books or ones that don't sell to Pony. I can tell Pony's her favorite out of my two brothers not to say she hates Soda.

She loves reading. I look over a few times at Lisa and she's holding a book infront of her face, once she ran into the door. Two Bit never lets her forget it . She leaves work a little earlier than me so she's always home when I get there. Lisa's a Soc's but on her own right now,she wants to show her parents she can make it in the world. I was walking home when I heard her voice reading poetry to Pony.

If it's a confusing poem to read she'll read it outloud. I came in the house to hear Two-Bit say to Lisa "Shut your trap." Lisa smiled and said "I'll shut mine when you shut your's." I saw part of the coffee table was wet and said "What happened?" Lisa smiled innocently and said "Two- Bit was being mean so me and Pony tortured him with Chinese water torture." I smiled and wiped it off. "Did it work?" I asked Lisa. She smiled evilly and said "Ask Two-Bit."

Two Bit sat up and said "Nearly drove me insane." I have never thought my girl friend was evil until now. Pony laughed at Two Bit's answer and said "It's suppose to." Today was Friday and the book store is doing good but there are always extra books. "Have you tried any other methods of torture on Two Bit?" I asked putting my arm around Lisa. She picked up a book and said "No that would kill him, no too messy,already did it,we don't have a bamboo tree."

Two-Bit's eyes went wide as she said "It would kill him", and "too messy." Lisa laughed and said to Two-Bit" I'm not going to hurt you,I'm tired after selling books." I leaned back into the couch seeing if I could rest my shoulder with out anyone knowing I hurt it. "I gotta get something out of my car." She said leaving. Pony looked at me and sighed saying "Darry you threw out your shoulder didn't you." I knew if I answered yes, he'd tell Lisa. There was no way of winning,even if only Soda knew Lisa would find out.

"Yeah, I did but let's keep it between you and me okay." I said. Pony nodded. Lisa came back in with a box of books and a tin of fudge. She made her own fudge snce she didn't like the bakery's. Pony's eyes went wide at the books and fudge. She saw me struggle with my arm and looked at Pony with the tin of fudge in her hands."Did he?" She asked opening it. I could tell Pony was breaking. Lisa's fudge was really good, maybe even good enough to sell a brother out.

Pony nodded and she gave a piece of fudge and patted his head. She turn to me and said "Baby,don't hurt your shoulders." I sighed and said "I don't chose to." She started rubbing my shoulders and said "But you chose to carry more shingles then humanly possible."I sighed,she was getting better at rubbing my shoulders. I saw one of the books on the table Injury Massage Index.

"You've read that haven't you." I said. She nodded and offered a piece of fudge. I smiled and took it, could this day get any better,on the weekends Lisa spends the night,and why is she such a good cook. "Hey Soda, Lisa,Pony Super." Steve said getting cut off by Lisa's hates when he calls me super dope.

**A few hours later... still Darry's POV**

Lisa's asleep. I'm laying down almost asleep. A small crack of light comes in through the door. I see the outline of Pony. "Darry." He whispers."Yeah, what's wrong." I whisper back. "Nothin but I gotta ask you something." He whispers. "What?" I whisper tossing back over holding Lisa."Do you love Lisa?" He asked. "Hmm." I said trying to go back to sleep. "What's it like?" He asked. "Real good Pony after all we lost real good." I said trying to close my eyes.

"Why do you love her?" He asked. I sat up and said "Go in the livingroom,I'll be there in a second." I got up making sure Lisa was still asleep and walked in the living room. "You want to know why love her." I asked yawning. Pony nodded and said "When I was walking her home from the store a few Soc's were sweet talkin her,and she spit in their faces." I smiled slightly for a second and said "She's kind,smart,fearless,a really good cook,practical." Pony nodded.

"I was actually thinking about marrying her but..."I said laughing. Pony's eyes went wide. "You should!" He yelled."Shhh." I said nearly spitting. "Her parents would kill her if they found out." I said actually thinking. "So her parents don't matter." Pony said. "Her father is the owner of a bank pony,I'm a roofer." I said. "And she's a book store clerk." He said. "Don't tell her I don't care if she gives you fudge or drips water on your head don't tell her." I said knowing she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Lisa's POV

I woke up to an empty bed. Hmm that's odd I thought getting out of bed. I saw Darry asleep in the reclining chair. Pony was sitting on the couch. I motioned for him to be quiet and flipped Darry out of the chair. I quickly went back to my book in another chair. "What the hell was that for." Darry said to Ponyboy. I was trying not to laugh behind the book. "You could ask your girl friend or the one that flipped you out of the chair." Pony said.

"She couldn't have she was reading a book." Darry said looking over at me. Pony looked at the book and said "Lisa, it's upside down." I put the book down and smiled. "That's what you get when you fall asleep in a chair." I said trying to be cute. Darry just laughed and sat on the couch with me. "You know that's not good for your lower back." I said leaning my head on his chest. "It doesn't help you flipped me off of it either." He said laughing.

I was telling Pony about a few books I had gotten for him when I noticed Darry was nearly asleep. I looked at Darry and said "Stand up and walk back to your room." He stood up and said yawning "Why." I rolled my eyes and said "Cause you're tired now go. He walked to his room,then I heard a bang and a muttered curse. Darry had walked into the wall or door. Instead of being nice and pitying Darry for his need of sleep Pony and I laughed our heads off.

The door finally closed and I said "Want'a go for a walk."Pony nodded and grabbed his coat. We were walking down the street when my brother's corveer started following us. Pony picked up the pace a little. "Don't it's my brother's car." I said stopping. My brother came out with one other friend. "Lisa, ma and pa want you back now." He said.

Ponyboy's POV

"I'm not coming back,Tom." Lisa said fearless. I could see how Darry liked her. The guy,Tom,looked over at me and said "Watch it buddy,I got two more guys in the back seat." Lisa smiled and said "Well pity the back seat." Tom frowned and said "Since you left you've became all ...greasy." Lisa smiled and said "It's the best way of livin on your own." He walked back and said straight to Lisa "Greaser girl!" I could tell she was mad. A blind man in China could tell she was mad.

We walked back home well more like sprinted. Darry was sitting on the couch. Lisa slammed the door and jumped into Darry's lap like she normally did when something upset her. "Pony,did something happen while I was asleep." He asked holding her."Apparently her brother said she was now a greaser and then taunted her nothing really bad." I explained. Darry held her close to him and said "Lisa, it'll be okay baby."

"Before that she totally cracked on her brother." I added smiling a little. Darry smiled slightly and shook his head. "Pony,you want to give us a minuet." Darry said. "Oh uh sure." I said leaving. I closed my door but listened threw the hole in my door. "Pony told me in his point of view now what about your's." Darry said."He said my parents want me back,then he said I was getting greasy,and finally he said they might not want me back."She said fast still crying.

"Lisa,don't cry...it hurts your dare bear when you cry." Darry said. I laughed so hard. "Pony,we're done talking." Lisa said drying her eyes. I came back out and said "Aw it's okay Dare bear your Lisa is strong." Darry put me in a brotherly headlock and said "Only Lisa can call me that and she does often." I laughed but I wasn't the only one, Lisa was laughing too. "How you doin Dare Bear?" Two Bit asked coming in.

"Shut up." Darry said. Before Two Bit could make another wise crack Lisa turned on the T.V. and said "Hey Two Bit Mickey Mouse is on." He was immediately glued to the T.V.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Darry's POV

I'm going to kill her brothers. She told me last night she envied my home life, I asked her why and she responded "You care about one another." I now felt bad,she had told me how her parents bought her anything she wanted but she didn't want material things she wanted love, compassion, brother on the other hand could care less about compassion. Lisa still says she's fine though. I made breakfast for everybody eggs and a piece of cake.

Both her and Soda eat there eggs with jelly, how I have no clue. I took a bite of my sandwitch and noticed Pony smiling.I kicked him under the table to knock it off. "Lisa what does pertinacious mean?" Pony asked his mouth full of eggs. "It means stubborn." She answered drink some milk. "So Darry's pertinacious." He said. "Depends on what needs to be done and who's asking." Lisa said smiling. She knew I was wrapped around her finger.

"What if you ask him to do something is he pertinacious then?" Pony asked. "Nope." She said laughing a little. Two bit ran in and ate some of the left over eggs."Well Two Bit's cantankerous."She said. I had no clue what she was calling him neither did Pony. "I'm not in the military stupid." Two Bit said. "Never said you were,Cantankerous means disagreeable, likes to argue."Lisa said adjusting her glasses.

"Pony what book did you get that word from?" She asked."You left it on the table." Pony said handing it to her. Her face went red and she said "Pony let's never read my personal collection of books ever again." I looked over her shoulder and read a was a romance book she was reading, a adult one at that.

Ponyboy's POV

"It's not very appropriate for me to read is it?" I asked seeing her face red. "No not really." She said putting the book back in a box to take home. I pick up a book and started to read it. This book was confusing because one it was about a long time ago and it has vampires in it. "You're getting a head Pony, I didn't have to read that until my senior year." Lisa said. "Dracula, that was confusing I remember our teacher would act it out with this mega geek girl she's probably a sophmore in college by now." Darry said.

Lisa smiled and said "Darry that mega geek girl was me." I laughed and said "Lisa was the geek you would talk about at dinner. "Darry blushed and said "Pony shut up." Lisa smiled and said "Darry I'd like to hear this story Pony continue." I sighed and said "Darry wanted to ask you out but he was afraid it would ruin his rep." Lisa looked away from Darry then said "Well that was younger Darry's loss, older Darry is better any way."

"Life lesson Pony be nice to the geeks you'll be working for one." Lisa said. Darry nudged her in the arm and was about to say something then stopped. "What it's true, Billy Hopkins runs the roofing company you roof for." Lisa said messing up Darry's hair. Darry just laughs. I like how they can just joke around like this. "Lisa do you want to get married some day?" I asked. She looked at me odd and said "Yes but Pony if you're asking you're doing it wrong."

Darry sent me a glare so I laughed and said "But do you want to, no matter what?" Lisa smiled and said "Yes but Pony there's a law you can't marry me." I looked at her odd and said "What law?" She rolled her eyes and pulled out a book and said "Your spouse can not be more then seven years younger than you." I looked at Darry, he was trying to get me to shut up about marriage. "I'm 22 you're 14." She adds going into Darry's arms.

Darry knew she was older than him by 2 years. In an arguement she'd pull out the I'm older than you card to get him to rest.


End file.
